Convincing Amy
by mellamaet
Summary: Don't pout, it's unbecoming." Amy answered with a grin in the same tone that she uses to reprimand her little brother.   "It's just that…he's such a git." Ian reasoned out lamely as he crossed his arms over his chest "And I wasn't pouting."


It seemed so much longer on Microsoft Word..hmm. XD Well, either way. Sorry for this, I only found it when deleting old documents from my laptop, so yeah. This takes place when Amy and Dan were staying at the motel instead of the 5-star hotel since they were now fugitives at the Medusa Plot book :) This was inspired by **Volcanic Lily**'s fanfic **Giggles**. :0 If you haven't read it yet, YOU TOTALLY SHOULD :D

Anyway, I don't own 39 Clues, Scholastic does XD I wish I did though :P

* * *

><p>"I'm not seeing the point of this conversation, Ian." Amy said with a scowl as she rubbed her eyes tiredly, leaning back against the hard head board as she kept Dan's laptop firmly on her lap.<p>

Ian frowned as his eyebrows burrowed deeper towards the bridge of his nose. He should be looking for more evidence about the Vespers, not wasting precious time trying to talk Amy into leaving her twit-of-a-boyfriend, Evan Tolliver.

"We can't afford to have outsiders in this team, Amy." He reasoned out with a glare "Just look at where that friend of Daniel's has brought you know! You're wanted fugitives!"

"He...He didn't know." Amy reasoned out as she glanced sideways at the other bed where Dan was sleeping. "It wasn't his fault." She couldn't bear blaming Atticus, even if he did end up ratting them out; after all, he was the only one who had somehow brought the old Dan back. Even for just a few hours.

Ian's glare intensified as he leaned back against the high-backed, leather chair that he was sitting on and crossed his arms over his chest "If it wasn't for him, you would be staying in a high-class hotel right now, love." He said with a sigh as he lost the glare and was replaced by a look of concern "Not some roach motel."

The girl in the screen smiled at him and said "It's not that bad." Then she looked around and shrugged "Besides, it's like being in the hunt with...Nellie again." She continued, her voice cracking slightly at the mention of their former au pair.

Then she shook her head, as if to dispel any thoughts of the orange haired woman and smiled bravely as Ian simply sighed in reply.

"Amy – " He started, but she cut him off by placing her palm over the camera, signaling him to keep quiet as she shook her head from side to side.

"Don't." She simply said "I'm not changing my mind, Ian. Sinead needs him there, especially with the Vesper phone." Then her expression darkened "and he already knows too much about us, Ian. What if the Vespers decide on taking him too? It'll be innocent blood on our hands."

Then she continued, as if forgetting that Ian was there "I mean, Cahills can protect themselves, they were trained for this – maybe not Phoenix, but still maybe – but, Evan isn't. What does he know about all this? All he knew was that one day, his girlfriend just suddenly turned into some sort of red headed Lara Croft!" She exclaimed, waving her hands wildly.

Ian perked one eyebrow at her as he chuckled "Lara Croft? Really?"

Amy blushed and shook her head "I was running out of comparisons." Then she took, a deep calming breath and said "Either way, the point is that Evan is staying. He's in much to deep in this to just leave anyway."

"Seriously?" Ian asked as he scowled deeply, he was seriously disappointed that the twit was staying.

"Don't pout, it's unbecoming." Amy answered with a grin in the same tone that she uses to reprimand her little brother.

"It's just that…he's such a git." Ian reasoned out lamely as he crossed his arms over his chest "And I wasn't pouting."

Amy chuckled as she shook her head slightly, copper curls swaying as she did so. "Saladin seems to like him well enough."

"Shows how much that cat knows." Ian grumbled under his breath uncharacteristically "It hates me."

"I know." She said forlornly with a sigh as she smiled at him slightly, eyeing the fresh scratch marks that she had just noticed on his arms

Suddenly their silence was broken by the sound of heavy footsteps nearing the command center and the sound of the attic door swinging open, revealing none other than Evan Tolliver with Saladin purring in his arms.

"Uh, Sinead is calling for you." He said as he glanced out into the dark hall where a few thuds could be heard. Then his face brightened when he saw Amy from the giant monitor as he grinned at her before Sinead's voice broke through the trio.

"Ian, Evan! Where are you guys?" She called out angrily before the two boys shuffled out the room with grim expressions on their faces.

"Bye Ames." Evan said with a wave as he stepped out of the room before calling out to Sinead.

Ian eyes Evan for a moment before smiling at Amy to bid her goodbye "Take care, love." He said before breaking their connection.


End file.
